History as it never was
by Oduen
Summary: What happens when Gohan's new history teacher is our favourite Prince of Saiyans? And now with Buu on the scene! **CHP 13 UP - FINAL CHAPTER**
1. Vegeta was smiling

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it. Except for a 'History of Trunks' video. I wish I owned more, but oh well, that's life I guess.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


**Chapter 1: Vegeta was smiling**

  
  
  
Gohan awoke still feeling unsettled. He just couldn't understand it.   
  
--------------- **Flashback** ---------------   
  
Gohan glanced over at Vegeta and almost fell over at what he saw.   
  
Vegeta was smiling... at him!   
  
Gohan was shocked and very scared. He slowly gathered his courage and asked. "Er.. Vegeta? Are you alright?"   
  
Vegeta just gave a broader grin and said. "Ofcourse I am."   
  
"But... but... your smiling!" stammered Gohan.   
  
"I am well aware of that."   
  
"But why?" he asked, unsure of whether he actually wanted to hear the answer.   
  
Vegeta laughed. "You will see soon enough, brat."   
  
Gohan was now very worried.   
  
------------------------------------------   
  
He quickly dressed for school in his usual red pants, white shirt and black vest. Stumbling down the stairs he sat at the kitchen table, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Goten came barrelling into the kitchen just as Chi Chi finished cooking breakfast. He immediately dove into it.   
  
Chi Chi rolled her eyes as the two boys ate everything on the table within two minutes.   
  
Gohan leaned back in his chair and sighed happily. "Great breakfast Mum!" he said, patting his now full stomach.   
  
His mother smiled as she finished packing his lunch. She quickly glanced at the clock.   
  
"Gohan! Get moving now or you are going to be late for school!"   
  
Gohan bolted upright as he saw what time it was. Quickly grabbing his capsule lunch, he shoved it into his bag and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mum!" he called as he ran out the front door, ruffling Goten's hair on the way out.   
  
As soon as he was outside, he leapt into the air and pressed the button on his watch, transforming into The Great Saiyaman.   
  
With a quick wave he blasted off towards Satan City.   
  
***************************************  
  
Gohan ran into class just as the final bell went. Noticing he had beaten the teacher, he relaxed and hurried up to his seat.   
  
Videl glanced at him as he sat next to her. He was looking a little edgy.   
  
"Hey Gohan. Are you alright?" she asked.   
  
Gohan looked at her with a start and then nodded slowly. "Sure, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"   
  
Videl raised an eyebrow at his odd behaviour. "You just look a little edgy."   
  
Gohan gave a nervous laugh and looked down at his desk, pretending to be studying his notes.   
  
_Man, what was up with Vegeta yesterday? The way kept smiling at me has got me all freaked out._   
  
Gohan could hardly tell Videl that he was scared because a guy smiled at him. That would make her think he was a wimp for sure.   
  
Suddenly, Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts as the Principal entered the room.   
  
Looking around at the students, the principal cleared his throat to get their attention. Once their eyes were focused upon him, he smiled.   
  
"Good Morning. I just came here to introduce your new History teacher. As you know, the old one has transferred to another school."   
  
The principal beckoned to someone who was standing outside the door. The person entered the room and looked around the room.   
  
"This is your new teacher, Mr. Briefs." said the principal, flashing a brief smile at the students.   
  
Gohan almost fell out of his chair as he cried out.   
  
**"VEGETA!!"**   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Well that's it for the first chapter. I know it was pretty boring, but hopefully the next chapter will be better. This was my first attempt at a fanfiction so please review and try to be nice. I will try to post the next chapter soon!   
  



	2. The object of my horror

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it. Except for a 'History of Trunks' video. I wish I owned more, but oh well, that's life I guess.   
  
Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry that I lost all of your reviews. I had trouble uploading and ended up removing the story by accident. I just want to thank all of those that did review for your comments. I'm sorry that these first two chapters have been short, but I am new to this kind of writing and I am still getting the hang of it. This chapter may seem a little dull, but hopefully the next one will really get the party started ;)   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


**Chapter 2: The object of my horror**

  
  
  
The whole class spun around to look at Gohan, who was trying to regain his balance and not fall out of his chair. The expression on his face showed only one thing. Total shock.   
  
Vegeta smirked up at Gohan as the boy looked ready to cry.   
  
The principal was looking from Vegeta to Gohan, trying to understand what was going on.   
  
Finally taking control, the principal spoke up. "Gohan. Please sit back down and don't yell about vegetables in class."   
  
This caused Vegeta to bristle, but he didn't say anything.   
  
"Okay class, I will leave you with your new teacher now. Please don't give him a hard time." said the principal. Giving everyone a cheerful smile, he walked out of the classroom.   
  
For a few moments there was complete silence as Vegeta's eyes wandered over the students. Some of them looked bored, others look scared, and some were looking at Vegeta as if he would be a good target for a joke.   
  
His eyes came to rest on Gohan, who had on an expression that pleased him. Gohan looked horrified.   
  
"Alright brats, lets get one thing straight. You do not address me as Mr. Briefs. You are to address me as Prince Vegeta. If you call me by anything else you will die slowly and painfully. Understand?" he growled.   
  
Some of the timid students nodded without hesitation, but some of the more ignorant ones started laughing and muttering about guys with crazy hair and huge ego trips.   
  
With their saiyan hearing, both Gohan and Vegeta heard every word. Naturally, Vegeta was furious.   
  
"Shut the hell up you pathetic weaklings!" he yelled, fixing everyone with his trademark death glare.   
  
This shut everybody up. Now they were all scared.   
  
Vegeta gave a quick nod of approval and looked down at a textbook that had been left on his desk. "What is this crap?" he snarled, flipping through the pages.   
  
He saw a blond girl slowly raise her hand near the back of the class. He turned his famous glare on her. "What do you want?"   
  
The girl, who happened to be Erasa, squeaked in fright at the tone of her new teacher's voice.   
  
"I just wanted.. to say.. that book is the textbook that we are meant to be learning from in this class." She stammered, and then cowered in her seat, afraid of what Vegeta might do.   
  
Gohan hadn't noticed anything that was going on as he was banging his head on his desk and silently cursing Dende.   
  
Vegeta took one more look at the book before promptly hurling it out of the window.   
  
"Forget these books, they are stupid and will not be needed in this class."   
  
The rest of the class glanced at eachother, and then they all quickly shoved their textbooks back into their bags.   
  
At this time, Gohan had finally come out of his shock. He briefly wondered why everyone was putting their books away before he turned to face the front of the classroom.   
  
His gaze was drawn to something that Vegeta had brought in with him and placed on his desk. What he saw made Gohan laugh hysterically, causing everyone in the room to look at him like he was mad.   
  
With his excellent saiyan vision, Gohan was able to see what was written on the frying pan, and he could also tell that it was Bulma's handwriting. It said:   
  
"VEGETA, YOU LEAVE THESE KIDS ALONE. IF YOU EVEN BEGIN TO THINK ABOUT HURTING THEM, LOOK AT THIS ULTIMATE WEAPON OF SAIYAN DESTRUCTION AND REMEMBER WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU. ALSO, YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A YEAR!! _love bulma_"   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Hehehe! I hope you liked this chapter. That frying pan will be haunting Vegeta until the end of his days. Will Vegeta heed the warning or will the students push him too far, and how is Gohan going to cope with the class. Afterall, what does Vegeta know about the history of Earth?   
  



	3. What were the Cell Games?

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it. Except for a 'History of Trunks' video. I wish I owned more, but oh well, that's life I guess.   
  
Here it is! The next chapter of Vegeta's torture of poor Gohan. Thanks for the reviews!   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


**Chapter 3: What were the Cell Games? **

  
  
  
Gohan looked up at the clock and was pleased to see that the lesson was almost over. Actually, it hadn't gone too bad. Sharpener was the only person that got injured.   
  
He chuckled at the memory. Sharpener had commented on how hot he thought Bulma Briefs was, and how she should come to him if she wants a real man. Ofcourse, Vegeta had overheard. Two seconds later, Sharpener was unconscious out on the baseball pitch. Vegeta had hurled him out of the window. And the classroom was on the third floor.   
  
The school nurse had come in to assure the class that Sharpener would be fine. Erasa was the only one that cared. Vegeta just grumbled and looked disappointed.   
  
_Only ten minutes to go. Even Vegeta can't do anything too evil in that amount of time._   
  
Looking up to reassure himself, he saw Vegeta smirking at him.   
  
Gohan watched him turn and write in big, bold letters on the board. **THE CELL GAMES.**   
  
As soon as he was done, the evil prince turned back to Gohan and smiled that eerie smile of his. At that moment, Gohan was praying to Dende that Freeza, Cell and the Ginyu Force would decide to stop by.   
  
No such luck. *Sobs could be heard coming from Gohan, who now has his head buried under one of his many textbooks*   
  
"Alright brats, who can tell me what the Cell Games were?"   
  
Several hands went up, but Vegeta chose carefully. "Alright, Gohan's mate. Answer the question" he said, pointing at Videl.   
  
Videl blushed and Gohan just sobbed yet again.   
  
Being the confident person she is, Videl spoke out quite clearly. "The Cell Games were the tournament held seven years ago by the monster called Cell. People from around the world competed to try to save the Earth. In the end, my father killed Cell and became the greatest champion in the world."   
  
Even Gohan had to bite his lip to refrain from laughing. Vegeta had no such control.   
  
He fell to the floor and rolled around, tears streaming from his eyes as he laughed uncontrollably.   
  
The class was confused. _What was so funny?_ Videl was furious. _Was he mocking her father?_   
  
"What the hell is so funny?" yelled Videl, catching the attention of everyone, including Gohan and Vegeta, who had stopped laughing.   
  
The class was terrified. What had Videl gotten herself into. Surely by now she realised how insane their new teacher was.   
  
Just as Vegeta was about to give his usual threatening speech, which was something along the lines of, "How dare you swear at me? I am the Prince of all Saiyans. You should be begging for mercy at this moment. If you don't shutup, I will blast you into the next dimension!!" the bell went. Screaming for joy, the students dashed out of the room, eager to escape Vegeta.   
  
Gohan was the last to leave, and as he exited through the door, he glanced back and stopped in shock. From what he could see, Vegeta was struggling with the frying pan he had brought with him, which was apparently trying to attack him. Shaking his head, Gohan left the room and hurried to catch up with Videl and Erasa.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
I wonder if that frying pan will ever give Vegeta a break. Is it possessed, or is it just one of Bulma's wacky inventions. Even I don't know.   
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter up soon!   
  



	4. I am Kami!

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it. Except for a 'History of Trunks' video. I wish I owned more, but oh well, that's life I guess.   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


**Chapter 4: I am Kami! **

  
  
  
"Gohan, I swear I had nothing to do with it," he said frantically, waving his arms around in panic.   
  
Gohan glared at him for a moment, as if making a decision. "Fine Dende, I believe you.. for now," he growled, dropping the young Kami to the ground.   
  
Dende immediately began to breathe again. He had been holding his breath whilst he waited for Gohan to make his decision. Happy that he was safe, he immediately began thanking Kami. He only stopped when he saw the strange looks he was getting from Gohan and Mr. Popo. Dende was confused for a moment, and then blushed as he realised. _I am Kami! How stupid am I? I was thanking myself!!_   
  
Standing up, Dende brushed some dust from his clothes and looked timidly at Gohan, trying to read his thoughts. Gohan continued to glare at Dende for a few moments, but finally sighed and glanced around. Both Mr. Popo and Piccolo were watching him nervously.   
  
Gohan blushed and put his hand behind his head, laughing nervously. The others continued to stare at him.   
  
Turning back to the guardian of Earth, Gohan resumed his glaring. "Alright. If you didn't have anything to do with Vegeta becoming my history teacher, tell me who did," his tone was menacing.   
  
Dende swallowed nervously and managed to say, "It was Bulma. She told Vegeta to get a job, and when she heard that the position of history teacher at Orange Star High School was opening up, she immediately made him apply."   
  
The shock was evident on Gohan's face. Wild thoughts raced through his mind. _Bulma! Why would she do this to me?? I thought we were friends. And even if Vegeta did apply, why the hell did they accept him? Didn't they realise that he knows nothing about the history of the Earth!_   
  
Dende was slowly backing away as he saw the different emotions flicker across Gohan's face. _**Shock**.** Anger**. **Sadness**. **Confusion**. **Anger again**._ He just hoped Gohan wouldn't take his anger out on him again. Kami knows he was shaken up enough already. Dende stopped and blushed again. _Damn it! I am Kami; I have to try to remember that._   
  
Gohan shook his head slowly after a few minutes of tense silence. Looking up, he saw that Dende was backing away from him, and even Piccolo was cringing at the thought of the onslaught that may ensue.   
  
Giving them all a smile to assure them that he wasn't about to attack them, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think. First of all, he wanted to know **why** Bulma had done this to him. Secondly, he wanted to think of a way to prevent Vegeta from coming to school. A disabling injury perhaps.   
  
Piccolo walked over to stand next to Gohan, and placed a hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.   
  
Gohan noticed and nodded at him, acknowledging his presence.   
  
"I don't know what I would do if I was in your situation kid. But since there is nothing that you can really do about it, I suggest you just accept it and ride it out. Maybe you should talk to Vegeta about it, maybe you can work out a compromise," said the green giant.   
  
Gohan had to laugh. **Compromise with Vegeta?** There were some things in the universe that just were not possible, and that was definitely on the list. He knew Vegeta wanted to torture him as much as possible.   
  
Nodding to show that he had listened to his former mentor, he sighed and walked to the edge of the lookout. Staring down upon the Earth, he decided to take his advice and just try to ride it out. He would deal with what happened, when it happened. But first, he had to pay a visit to a certain blue-haired woman.   
  
Offering a quick goodbye to everyone on the lookout, he blasted off and headed directly for his destination. Yes, he would be at Capsule Corporation very soon. And there would be hell to pay.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Ohhh! A cliffy! I wonder what Gohan plans to do to Bulma. Can her frying pan protect her from his wrath. But what if Bulma has some guests over. How can they influence his reaction. You will just have to read the next chapter to find out :P   
  



	5. Blue Plants

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it. Except for a 'History of Trunks' video. I wish I owned more, but oh well, that's life I guess.   
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am glad you like my story and I will try not to disappoint you :P   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


**Chapter 5: Blue Plants **

  
  
  
Touching down on the lawn in front of Capsule Corporation, Gohan glared at the building. Anyone who happened to see his glare would wonder if the building would be there for much longer.   
  
Stomping towards the front door, Gohan smirked when he felt Vegeta's ki rise sharply. He had obviously noticed that Gohan was there, and that he wasn't happy.   
  
Being the polite person he is, Gohan knocked on the front door and waited patiently for someone to answer it. After two minutes of waiting, he was getting annoyed. He knew they were in there, he could feel them. They were obviously hoping he would just go away.   
  
Frowning, Gohan tried turning the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. _They must have overlooked that._ He smirked evilly.   
  
Storming into the house, Gohan looked for signs of life. Seeing a mass of blue jutting out from behind a wall, Gohan lunged for it. Grabbing it, he laughed. _I have you now Bulma. _Then he noticed that somehow it didn't feel right. Glancing around the wall, he found he was holding... a plant!   
  
Growling, Gohan let go of the plant and began his search again. After a moment, he stopped and turned back to look at the plant. _Wait a minute! Blue plants! What the hell was Bulma getting up too these days!?_   
  
Suddenly, he heard laughter coming from down the hall. Smiling gleefully, he rushed down the hall and turned the corner. The instant he spotted Bulma, sitting on a cream coloured couch, he laughed maniacally.   
  
Bulma looked up at him. Gohan stopped at her expression. She didn't look scared, she looked amused. He barely had time to ponder this before something struck him on the head and knocked him to the floor.   
  
Groaning, he looked up dizzily and saw.. his mother.. holding a dented frying pan.   
  
"Mum! What did you do that for!?" cried Gohan, nursing his sore head.   
  
Chi Chi just glared at her son as she waved the frying pan in a threatening gesture. "Because you were about to attack Bulma!!"   
  
She placed her hands on his hips, still glaring at Gohan. "What were you thinking? Is this about Vegeta being your teacher??" she screamed.   
  
Gohan stood up and wobbled a little bit. He was still very dizzy.   
  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he frowned at his mother and glanced at Bulma, who looked terribly amused.   
  
"YES! She was the one that made Vegeta get the job as my teacher. Do you know what this means! My life from now on is going to be hell."   
  
Chi Chi just frowned. "That is no excuse to attack someone. And what exactly has Vegeta done! You haven't even given him a chance. Perhaps he will turn out to be a good teacher."   
  
Gohan couldn't believe she was saying this. _Nice things about Vegeta! What is wrong with her?_   
  
"Today he almost told everyone about the Cell Games. He asked Videl what the Cell Games were, and when she told him that her dad was the champion who saved the Earth, he fell over laughing. And he threw one of my friends out of the window," he said quickly.   
  
Bulma looked shocked. _Vegeta threw some poor kid out of the window! Ooohhh, that man will be sleeping on the couch for a year for this one._ She shook her fist angrily. _I guess giving him the frying pan wasn't threat enough._   
  
Gohan continued his rant. "And how can he turn out to be a good history teacher! He doesn't know anything about the history of Earth."   
  
Chi Chi growled and grabbed her son by the ear, causing him to cry out.   
  
"Don't you dare use that tone on me young man! You may think you are all grown up now, but I AM STILL YOUR MOTHER!!" she screamed, causing Gohan to wince. He did have extra sensitive hearing after all.   
  
Just as Gohan was about to receive another lecture, Goten and Trunks entered the room. Looking at the scene before them, they exchanged glances, turned around and left the room again. Their laughter could be heard as they walked down the hall.   
  
Chi Chi glowered at their retreating backs and released Gohan, who stumbled backwards, rubbing his sore ear.   
  
Bulma was trying not to laugh. She was about to lose control when Vegeta entered the room.   
  
Vegeta had come to see what the fuss was about when he heard Kakarott's banshee mate. Looking at the scene before him, he decided that he should definitely not have come.   
  
He glanced over at Bulma who happened to be staring at him. He was shocked when suddenly her expression became angry and she stood up, shaking her fist furiously at Vegeta.   
  
"WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU THROWING SOME POOR CHILD OUT OF THE WINDOW!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING TO HARM THOSE KIDS AND LOOK WHAT YOU DO! YOU ARE GOING TO BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOREVER FOR THIS!" she screamed, her face bright red with anger.   
  
Gohan was also shocked at her intense outburst. He wouldn't have been surprised if she went Super Saiyan.   
  
As if reading its masters thoughts and picking up on her mood, the dented frying pan that Chi Chi had used on Gohan launched itself at Vegeta from it's resting place on the table. Vegeta screamed as the object that appeared in his nightmares beat his relentlessly.   
  
Bulma just stood back and watched with a highly amused (and slightly evil) expression. Gohan and Chi Chi just stood in shock; their mouths wide open.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Whoah! That frying pan really is something else isn't it? And it never leaves Vegeta alone. And just to think, all this time Vegeta thought that Goku was his biggest rival. How can he have a chance against Goku if he can't beat a frying pan!?   
  



	6. Frying Pan!

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it. Except for a 'History of Trunks' video. I wish I owned more, but oh well, that's life I guess.   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


**Chapter 6: Frying Pan! **

  
  
  
Gohan landed on the roof of his school, and solemnly changing out of his Saiyaman outfit, he walked down the stairs and into the hall.   
  
It was the day after the frying pan incident. After the evil device of saiyan torture had beaten Vegeta so much that he was crying for his Mummy, it had fallen to the ground, lifeless until it was needed again. Bulma had looked triumphant and Gohan had fled the house, fearful that the pan would come after him next.   
  
Heading over to his locker he saw Videl waiting for him. Immediately brightening, he smiled at her. "Good morning Videl! How are you today?"   
  
Videl smiled at his cheerfulness. He had seemed very depressed yesterday. After history that was.   
  
"Morning Gohan. I'm feeling great."   
  
Gohan quickly got the things from his locker that he would need, and him and Videl walked silently to homeroom.   
  
Checking his schedule, Gohan was horrified to see that he had a double period of history today. Right before lunch.   
  
_Oh great, that will help my appetite. I really need to speak to Vegeta._ He thought, rubbing his temples in a frustrated manner.   
  
The first few periods of the day wore on, and finally it was time. Gohan felt the same as he did when he was about to face Cell. That couldn't be a good sign.   
  
He quickly sat in his seat beside Videl and waited for Vegeta to enter the room. He didn't have to wait long.   
  
Vegeta strode into the room. "Shut the hell up and sit down you stupid brats!" he yelled.   
  
The class was shocked as they immediately sat down. The room was eerily silent.   
  
Gohan was the only one who wasn't surprised at Vegeta's outburst. He just rolled his eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long lesson.   
  
Vegeta looked at the file he was holding angrily. To Gohan, it seemed he was more irritable than usual. _He is probably embarrassed about the beating he took from the frying pan._ He smirked.   
  
"Alright brats, I have to take attendance for some stupid reason". He growled. "I hate you baka humans and your stupid customs."   
  
With a final growl, he began.   
  
"Jones Oliver"   
  
"Here!"   
  
"Rubber Erasa"   
  
"Here!"   
  
"Pencil Sharpener"   
  
"..Here.." squeaked Sharpener. He was still scared because of what had happened the day before. He was lucky to have gotten off with just a broken arm.   
  
"Satan ***snicker*** Videl"   
  
Videl glared, but didn't ask why he was laughing. "Here". She said in a resigned tone.   
  
"Kakarott Gohan". Vegeta threw him one of his evil looks.   
  
_Kakarott Gohan!? What the hell!_ He went along with it. "Here"   
  
The class looked at him strangely. Videl glared at him. _I thought his name was Son Gohan!_   
  
Vegeta continued taking attendance. When he was done, he chucked the file on his desk and stood there, glaring at the class.   
  
They were all riveted to the spot and Gohan could tell they were scared. He wasn't though. He knew that Vegeta was just trying to intimidate them.   
  
Getting a sudden wicked idea, Gohan stood up and yelled.   
  
**"FRYING PAN!"**   
  
Vegeta's reaction was instant. He dove under the desks and cried, pleading for everyone to save him. Gohan was the first to laugh. He was laughing so hard that he fell over. The rest of the class soon followed, and before long, everyone was in hysterical fits on the floor.   
  
After several minutes, Vegeta finally realised that he had been tricked. He got out from under the desks and he looked pissed. And his furious gaze was locked on Gohan.   
  
Gohan swallowed fearfully. He was in for it now.   
  
To his surprise, Vegeta controlled his anger. He smiled calmly and sat at his desk, politely asking the class to sit back down and be silent. Gohan was now more scared than ever.   
  
Vegeta looked up with an evil glint in his eye. "Today we will continue on with our study of the Cell Games."   
  
Gohan paled.   
  
"We know what the Cell Games were from Miss Satan's explanation of the event. That is, we know what was thought to have happened."   
  
The class became extra silent at this. _What did he mean. Did something else happen that we don't know about!?_   
  
Vegeta continued. "I would now like to give you the true recount of the Cell Games. Afterall, I was there." He smirked evilly at Gohan's horror stricken face.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Vegeta's explanation of the Cell Games (And the end of Gohan's social life) will continue in the next chapter. Please Read and Review :P   
  



	7. Who to believe?

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it. Except for a 'History of Trunks' video. I wish I owned more, but oh well, that's life I guess.   
  
Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. I had no idea this story would be such a success. Oh, and for people wondering. I am a guy. Here is the next exciting chapter so please read and review.   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


**Chapter 7: Who to believe? **

  
  
  
_Pack your bags Dende. When this day is over, I am coming for you!_ Gohan's mind screamed as Vegeta smirked at him. It was about to end. His social life, that is.   
  
"You see brats, your beloved Mr. Satan was not the only contender at the Cell Games. There were others."   
  
"You mean the Gold Fighters?" asked a perplexed Erasa.   
  
Vegeta glanced up at her, and then returned his gaze to Gohan, his smirk renewed. "Yes, the Gold Fighters."   
  
Gohan wanted to die. He was seriously considering jumping infront of one of his father's Kamehameha's.   
  
The class looked at their teacher curiously as he left them hanging in suspense for a few moments. Videl, being the curious person that she is, followed Vegeta's gaze and was surprised to see it locked on Gohan. She was even more surprised to see that Gohan looked like he was going to cry. _What's up with him?_   
  
After glancing out of the window, Vegeta continued on with his version of the Cell Games. "There were several people at the Cell Games. These people included myself, that baka Kakarott, Krillin, Android #16, the weakling with three eyes, Yamcha ***shudder***, the namek, my future son, and......"   
  
The class looked at him expectantly. _Who was the last fighter._   
  
Vegeta grinned at Gohan, who was trying to stab himself to death with his pen, but it couldn't seem to break his skin. Feeling one of his rare moments of pity, Vegeta decided to drag it out a bit. Afterall, his fun would last longer this way. "And.... the Great Saiyaman"   
  
Gohan sighed in relief and the class gasped in surprise. _Saiyaman was at the Cell Games. Who would have guessed?_   
  
Even though he had not revealed Gohan's identity, he still hadn't finished his lecture. Clearing his throat to gain the classes attention, he continued.   
  
"As I was saying. At the Cell Games, each of us fought against Cell in our own way. The first to truly fight Cell was Kakarott. I admit that he fought well, but he was still losing and he gave up. The next up was your Great Saiyaman."   
  
Videl eyes widened. _Saiyaman had directly fought Cell!_   
  
Gohan didn't seem to be focusing anymore. He was instead staring out the window, a dazed look on his face.   
  
"After getting his butt kicked by Cell, Go.. I mean, Saiyaman got pissed and became very powerful. He then proceeded to beat Cell senseless. Unfortunately, Saiyaman is a moron and he didn't kill Cell when he had the chance," He glares over at Gohan who still looks dazed. "At this time, Cell decided to blow himself up along with the Earth. Well, as you can imagine. We were screwed."   
  
Vegeta took a moment to gather his thoughts, which were now running wild. _Blasted Kakarott! Why did he have to make such a noble sacrifice. He totally upstaged me. I can't wait until he returns. Hehe. I am going to kick him all the way back to Otherworld._   
  
Taking a deep breath, Vegeta continued. "At this point, that weak baka Kakarott decided to be noble. He teleported himself and Cell to another planet where they both died. Well, that is what we thought at the time. Yet it turned out that Cell was alive. He came back and killed my future brat. This got me pissed and I attacked him."   
  
He frowned deeply as he remembered his sons death. Nothing had ever got to him like that had.   
  
"I was no match for Cell ***grumble*** and he beat me into the ground. Go.. Great Saiyaman saved my life by taking an attack that was meant for me. This left one of his arms useless. Saiyaman and Cell then erupted into a power battle that neither were really winning. I then stepped in and attacked Cell, distracting him enough for Saiyaman to destroy him for good."   
  
Vegeta glared at Videl, who seemed enraptured by the tale. "We then left the area. That is when that loser Mr. Satan woke up and decided to take credit for our victory over Cell."   
  
This shocked the class and brought Gohan out of his reverie. Videl looked the most shocked of them all. **She didn't know who to believe. The crazy guy with weird hair, or her father (who also has weird hair).**   
  
Just as the class was about to riot and bombard Vegeta with questions. Two small figures bowled through the door. This silenced the class as they looked at the newcomers.   
  
Goten and Trunks grinned at the class as they padded over to Vegeta.   
  
"Hey dad. What are you doing?" asked Trunks.   
  
Vegeta glanced down at his son, glaring at him for a moment before his expression softened.   
  
"I was just telling the class what really happened at the Cell Games," he replied.   
  
Goten's eyes widened as Trunks grinned.   
  
"Cool! You told them that Gohan was the one that really beat Cell!!" Exclaimed the boys.   
  
Every head in the class turned and every eye settled on Gohan who had screamed and fainted.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
There you have it. Gohan's secret is out. How will the Class react. Has Dende finished packing his bags. Find out in the next chapter :P   
  



	8. They hadn't known

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it. Except for a 'History of Trunks' video. I wish I owned more, but oh well, that's life I guess.   
  
Once again, thanks for the reviews. I will try to put chapters up as quickly as possible, but I would guess that I can get one up every two days. Now that I am back at school, I haven't got as much time. Oh well, I will just do my best to keep you all satisfied :P   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


**Chapter 8: They hadn't known **

  
  
  
When Gohan finally came around, he saw that the class was still staring at him. _Oh no, I was hoping I would be unconscious long enough for everyone to leave. Damn Saiyan blood._   
  
Vegeta was leaning against his desk smirking. Trunks and Goten were looking around confusedly. They didn't understand why everyone was so shocked. They had known about it already.   
  
Turning to his father, Trunks inquired, "What is wrong with everyone?"   
  
Grinning, Vegeta looked down at his son. The expression on his face was a new one. Pride. Vegeta was proud of his son and what he had done.   
  
"The reason that they are shocked is because I never told them that Gohan beat Cell". He briefly looked over at Gohan, who was sitting up, rubbing his head.   
  
Goten and Trunks were deeply shocked. They hadn't known. Seeing Gohan's pained expression, they both felt guilty. Then another feeling took over. **Fear.**   
  
The chibi's knew how angry Gohan could get. And he would definitely get angry at this.   
  
The boys glanced at each other once, then ran from the room, screaming for someone to save them from Gohan.   
  
Vegeta just gave the pair a disgruntled look as they fled the room. He was annoyed to see his son so easily terrified. He was especially annoyed at how Gohan was the one that scared him. Vegeta had never been able to.   
  
Gohan stood up shakily, his nervous eyes sweeping over the class to try to discern their reactions. For the most part, everyone seemed shocked or scared. Everyone that is, except Videl. She was glaring at him furiously. Gohan swallowed nervously. _Oh no! She is more frightening then Vegeta, but I guess she has a good reason to be mad. She has just been told that her father is not the strongest in the world._   
  
Erasa was the first to speak up. Letting out an excited squeak, she asked. "Gohan! Is it true? Did you really defeat Cell!?"   
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously. Erasa seemed just a little too excited by all this. "Uh. Yeah. I guess so," he stammered.   
  
Erasa shrieked in delight and launched herself at him. Gohan felt himself tumbling over backwards as Erasa slammed into him. After shaking his head to clear it, he realised that he was now lying on the floor.. and he was being straddled by Erasa who was still squealing in excitement. "My boyfriend saved the world!!" she cried out happily.   
  
Gohan was completely taken back by this. Stammering, he managed to cry out. "What!? I'm not your boyfriend."   
  
Erasa's face immediately fell and he felt sorry for her. She looked so hurt.   
  
"Uh, what I mean is. We are just friends Erasa. I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested in you that way," he managed to choke out. He noticed that Videl was glaring at Erasa instead of him. _Well, I guess that's something._ Then he noticed something in her expression. She looked.. **Jealous!**   
  
Vegeta just looked on, smirking in delight. Today hadn't been so bad.   
  
  
***********************************   
  
Dende slammed the phone down angrily. _Another one! Why is it so hard to find a travel agent at this time of year!?_ He glanced worriedly over the edge of the Lookout. Gohan still seemed occupied for the moment.   
  
Looking around, Dende saw Piccolo meditating close by. Walking up to him, he tried to strike up a conversation.   
  
"So Piccolo. Got any plans for tonight?" he asked innocently.   
  
Piccolo opened one eye and looked down at the young Kami suspiciously. "Why?"   
  
Dende shrugged. "No reason. I just thought we could hang out for a bit. You know, maybe take a trip, perhaps we could go visit Namek. See some of my family or something." He tried putting on a winning smile.   
  
Piccolo glared at him. "Nice try, but when Gohan comes after you, you are on your own. I am not going to protect you."   
  
Dende stopped smiling and cursed softly. _So Piccolo figured it out. Damn, I need someone to protect me. Who can I get?_ His brow furrowed in concentration as he thought. _I know! Chi Chi can save me. Gohan is deathly afraid of her._ He smiled at his own genius. _Go Kami! Go Kami!_   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Dende had better find a way out of there fast. And what's with Videl? Is she really jealous. I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter! Read and Review.   
  



	9. It can't be!

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it.   
  
So sorry it has taken me so long to get this out. I have been stuck for idea's and generally haven't been in the mood to write. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. As always, thanks for the reviews :P   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


**Chapter 9: It can't be! **

  
  
  
Vegeta casually knocked over Erasa as he grabbed Gohan by the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. "Well brat, I think it is time you and I had a bit of a spar."   
  
Gohan was still too shocked to notice Vegeta, his eyes vacantly staring at Videl who was now starting to blush. _Could she.. like me? No way! Get a grip Gohan, your starting to lose it._ It was about this time that Vegeta's patience ran out and he backhanded the youth, bringing him sharply back to reality.   
  
"Ow! Vegeta, what the hell was that for?" cried Gohan as he rubbed his now red cheek.   
  
Dropping him back to the ground, Vegeta began walking towards the window. "That was for ignoring me brat, now get moving. We are sparring."   
  
Gohan nodded dumbly and followed Vegeta over to the window. Just as Vegeta was about to fly out, Gohan caught his sleeve.   
  
"Now what is it?" he growled, annoyed that a third-class weakling would dare to touch his royal self.   
  
"What about them?" asked Gohan, nodding his head in the direction of the rest of the class, who were just silently standing around.   
  
Vegeta glared at Gohan before turning his famous death-glare on the class. "What are you still doing here! Go back to your homes, class is over!" he yelled.   
  
With a frightened squeak, everyone in the class ran out the door, pushing and shoving to get out first. That was, everyone except Videl. She just stood in front of the two saiyans, her arms crossed over her chest and her usual glare in place.   
  
Gohan and Vegeta just stared at her for a moment, before Vegeta asked, "Yes?" in an eerily sweet voice. Gohan shivered and felt sorry for Videl. If she didn't start running, there would be trouble. _Just leave Videl!_ he thought.   
  
Before anyone could react, Videl was holding Vegeta by the front of his shirt and shouting in his face. "HOW DARE YOU JUST INFORM ME THAT MY FATHER DID NOT SAVE THE WORLD AND THEN THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE! YOU DON'T GIVE ANY EVIDENCE AT ALL!! THOSE OTHER MORONS MIGHT BUY IT, BUT I CERTAINLY DON'T!!"   
  
Videl's face was now bright red with anger as her eyes bored into Vegeta's, who was just standing there shocked. He didn't know how to react; nobody had ever spoken to him in this manner before.   
  
Gohan was equally shocked, and he was also very scared. He glanced at Vegeta to try and determine his reaction. He wasn't the type of person who would just let an outburst like that go unchallenged.   
  
The tense silence was interrupted by an explosion outside that rocked the building. Vegeta and Gohan quickly jumped out of the window and ran towards the site of the explosion, Videl at their heels.   
  
Stopping suddenly, their eyes widened.   
  
There in the middle of a large crater sat something that caused all three of them to sweatdrop.   
  
**"BUU!"** shouted the pink blob that inhabited the crater. A Goku-like smile on its face.   
  
Gohan and Vegeta exchanged a confused glance, while Videl just stared. The creature laughed happily and yelled out "BUU HUNGRY! FEED BUU NOW!"   
  
  
***********************************   
  
Dende stopped in mid flight. He was only a few miles from Chi Chi's house when he felt something odd. Looking in the general direction of Satan City, his eyes widened in shock. "What the Hell?!"   
  
  
***********************************   
  
On the lookout, Piccolo's eyes shot open. _What the hell is that?_ he thought. It was strange and yet somehow familiar. Realisation hit him all of the sudden and he gasped. _It can't be!_   
  
  
***********************************   
  
**## ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET. TODAY ONLY ##**   
  
Goten and Trunks cried out in delight as they sped into the restaurant, that would soon be going out of business.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Well look who's here now. Will he try to destroy the world or does he have different ideas this time. Wait for the next chapter to see!   
  



	10. He did say he was hungry

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it. Except for a 'History of Trunks' video. I wish I owned more, but oh well, that's life I guess.  
  
Hey People! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but I have been very busy. I hope to try and get back on track so please bare with me.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


**Chapter 10: He did say he was hungry**

  
  
Gohan's screams echoed around the city. Vegeta smirked. Videl just stood with her mouth wide open in disbelief.  
  
"Argh!! Someone help me! Arghhhh!!!"   
  
Buu just continued to munch slowly. Half of Gohan's body was already inside his mouth and he was struggling to fit the rest in.  
  
Vegeta chuckled evilly. "Well he did say he was hungry."  
  
Gohan's screams were muffled by the monsters thick body as he was engulfed. All he could see was pink as he inched closer to Buu's stomach. His eyes were wide in terror and then suddenly widened to inhuman proportions as shock replaced his horror. "What the hell!!??"  
  
A fat man who was dressed in a similar fashion to that of a Kai looked up at him from inside Buu's stomach. He shook his head sadly at the distressed boy.   
  
"Give it up. Believe me, you won't be able to get out of this." he said solemnly as he recalled his own struggle.  
  
  
--------------- **Flashback** ---------------  
  
  
A young, fat Kai sat next to a small lake. Fishing rod in hand.  
  
"Ah yes.. What a great day for some relaxing fishing."  
  
Suddenly there was a violent tug on his line that almost sent him sprawling into the water.  
  
"Kami!! I got me a big one!" he grunted as he struggled to reel in his catch.  
  
Without warning his line went slack and the water seemed to explode upwards. After the water finished cascading back down, the Kai was able to look again at the lake.   
  
He cried out slightly in shock at what he saw. A thin, muscular, pink creature stood on a rock that protruded from the centre of the lake. He was leering cruelly and his face was twisted in a terrifying smirk.  
  
The Kai backed up a few steps in fear. "Uh... can I... help you?"  
  
The creature just gave a harsh laugh and leapt forwards, his mouth widening.  
  
"What the fuck!" screamed the Kai as his body was enveloped by the monsters mouth.  
  
He screamed and fought with all of his energy in an attempt to break free, but the creature was too strong. He finished swallowing the Kai and yelled in triumph as his body begun to transform. After a few minutes of bright lights and excellent sound effects, a new, fatter Buu stood in his place.  
  
Just before the Kai became completely trapped he gave one final, ear-piercing scream.  
  
Shin looked up from where he was doing some gardening, several miles from the lake. Turning to his companion, another Kai, he raised his eyebrow in question.  
  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
His companion glanced at him from where he was relaxing in his hammock.  
  
"Nope" he replied and went back to reading his magazine.   
  
  
------------- ** End Flashback ** -----------------------------  
  
  
The Kai shook his head sadly again and looked back up at the teenager, who was now gaping at the strange man before him, not even remembering that he was in the process of being swallowed.   
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Dende paced nervously in a forest near the son residence.  
  
"He can't blame me for this. It wasn't my fault. IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" he babbled as he watched Gohan become the lunch special for the new creature.  
  
"No! He cannot blame me. I didn't bring that thing here. Did I!"   
  
He stopped pacing as he suddenly looked unsure of himself.  
  
"I.. didn't bring it here... did I?"  
  
He was beginning to question his own sanity.  
  
It wasn't usual for a Namek to have a mental breakdown at such a young age, but then again, not many nameks had decided to mess with the life of Son Gohan.   
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Tears streamed down the manager's face as he hung a 'Closed Until Further Notice' sign on the door of his restaurant.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at the man grumpily as he went back into the restaurant, still crying and babbling incoherently.  
  
Goten turned to Trunks and pouted. "That wasn't very fair."  
  
Glancing at his best friend, Trunks too pouted. "I know. I wasn't even finished."  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter. As always, Review! ^_^   
  



	11. Wonderland

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it. Except for a 'History of Trunks' video. I wish I owned more, but oh well, that's life I guess.  
  
I think I have lost my ability for humour because these newer chapters just dont seem as funny. Oh well, I guess I will rely on the feedback I get. Remember to review.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


**Chapter 11: Wonderland**

  
  
Looking around his surroundings, Gohan gave a sigh of defeat. He had always figured that his end would be more... dignified.  
  
"Buu ate you too huh?" queried an elderly man of some unknown race as he hobbled past the boy.  
  
Giving a short nod of his head Gohan stood and looked around.  
  
This was something he had not been expecting when Buu ate him. Inside of Buu was a.. town. All of the victims of Buu's hunger had banded together many years ago and in an attempt to find shelter from the various fluids of Buu's body, they had built what was now known simply as 'Home'. Gohan thought of it as Wonderland. _I fall down a big hole and end up in some strange world. I think I remember a similar story._  
  
The old man who had passed him earlier nodded to a young girl who was selling flowers. "Morning Alice". A white rabbit wearing a coat and holding a watch scurried past, complaining about always being late. Gohan blinked.  
  
It was really quite astonishing. There were roads and structures. There were stores, hospitals and even a library that contained great works written by Buu's earliest victims, dating back thousands of years.  
  
Creatures of countless species mingled together. Most of them had never even been eaten by Buu. They were actually born in here.  
  
Gohan was forced to leap to the side as what appeared to be a young Arlian sped past in a hover car. How these people managed to find these materials was a mystery to Gohan.  
  
_Bulma would love it down here._ He thought despondently, wishing he could be back in the real world. While it was certainly interesting in here, he did miss his family and he even missed Videl.  
  
_Geez, get a grip. You have only been in here for one day._ Or at least he thought it had been one day, it was hard to tell in here.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?"  
  
Gohan glanced to the side and saw the Kai that had watched him being swallowed. He had later found out that he was the Dai Kai, the most powerful of all the Kais.  
  
"I think you will fit in well here Gohan." said the slightly overweight, shorter man as he laid a hand on Gohan's back.  
  
"But.. I dont want to be in here. I want to go back." moaned Gohan as he watched another Kai instructing children in a game that looked very reminiscient of basketball.  
  
Kai, as he insisted Gohan call him, shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that there is no way back. Believe me, I have spent the last few millenia trying to get out of here."  
  
Gohan sighed and sat down again. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he began to think of ways to escape. But before he could start some serious thinking, the air before him shimmered and then suddenly his father stood before him.  
  
"Hiya Gohan!" shouted Goku, waving at the astonished boy. "Wow, I didn't know your room was pink."  
  
Gohan's jaw hung open.  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Buu was lying in the center of the crater once again. Snot bubbles came out of his nose as he snored happily. He always liked to have a nice sleep after a big meal.  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi were both pacing the capsule corporation kitchen as tears streamed down their faces. Videl was sitting at the table, but was in no better condition.  
  
"How could that monster eat my baby boy!! Now I'll never get grandchildren." shouted Chi Chi as the tears continued to flow.  
  
Vegeta, who was walking past, stopped as he observed the condition of the three women. "What are you blasted women moaning about now!" he snapped.  
  
Bulma cried harder. "Gohans... gone. And we want him back!"  
  
Vegeta just stared blankly.  
  
Videl looked at him in anger. "That monster ate him, remember!"  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. "Vaguely... Anyway. Get over it. I have."   
  
And with that he marched out of the kitchen. "What was that about?" he muttered to himself.  
  
He had lied when he said that he remembered. In reality, he had no idea what they were talking about. A lot of things happened in his day and he couldn't be expected to remember every little incident.  
  
He chuckled slightly as he recalled something funny he had seen on Oprah.   
  
He only remembered important things.  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Trunks and Goten stared down at the sleeping creature in awe.  
  
Goten turned to Trunks with his eyes wide open. "Is that... bubblegum?"  
  
Both boys stared at the monster in hunger and excitement.  
  
Buu snorted and rolled over in his sleep.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I hope my humour abilities will return soon. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Review O.o   
  



	12. Back to Reality

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it. Except for a 'History of Trunks' video. I wish I owned more, but oh well, that's life I guess.  
  
Once again I apologise for disappearing for so long. I have just been real busy. Thanks to all the reviewers :D  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  


**Chapter 12: Back to Reality**

  
  
"Dad!!" shouted Gohan as he scrambled to his feet. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Goku grinned as he gestured above his head. "I got the nameks to wish me back."  
  
Looking up, Gohan saw that his father's halo was gone. "Wow! I can't believe your really back."  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head in the familiar son gesture and laughed. Looking at the short man beside Gohan, Goku blinked. "Wow Chi Chi. You've really let yourself go," he whistled in astonishment.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped as the kai turned bright red. "I am not Chi Chi!! I am Dai Kaioshin. Supreme overseer of the universe!"  
  
"Really!" Goku looked around.  
  
"Err, well.. nice place you got here."  
  
Kai stomped his foot on the ground as hard as he could manage. "This is _not_ my place!"  
  
Gohan shook his head and focused on his father. "Dad, can you teleport us out of here?"  
  
Shrugging, Goku blinked. "Sure. That shouldn't be a problem."  
  
After telling everyone in the town of their chance to escape, they were met with varying responses.  
  
"Off with their heads!" shouted a women wearing a large gown with a heart on it.  
  
"Why I outta.. *hic*.." mumbled the town drunk.  
  
"About time! Now, show me to yer ship mateys," came from a man in a pirate uniform.  
  
"Finally, a chance to kill again.... hehehehe..." ranted a man holding a large knife.  
  
With a brief nod from Kai, Gohan shook his head. "On second thoughts, lets leave them here."  
  
Before the people of Buu could react, both Gohan and Kai latched onto Goku.  
  
"Let's mosey!" shouted Kai as they all disappeared.  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
"Come on barbie, lets go for a swim!"  
  
"No way Ken. I told you I wouldn't go swimming with you again. Not after what happened last time."  
  
Suddenly, the air in the room shimmered.   
  
The smiles of the three triumphant men disappeared as their faces turned white with shock.  
  
"Err..." Vegeta was bright red. He was sweating. He was shaking. He looked like a man who had just been caught with a barbie doll in one hand and a ken doll in the other. "I can explain!"  
  
"Explain what?" said a curious female voice as someone else entered the room.  
  
Bulma stopped in her tracks when she saw her husband. You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta spoke, in a strangely high-pitched voice.  
  
"This is all your fault Ken!"  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
"It sure doesn't taste like bubblegum," said a small boy with black hair as he chewed.  
  
Spitting the substance out, his companion, a boy of similiar age with lavender hair looked down at the ground in disgust. "What a rip!" he complained as he stormed off, his friend following in his wake.  
  
When he awoke, Majin Buu would indeed be surprised to find one of his arms on the other side of the crater, thoroughly chewed.  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Dende was staring quite gleefully off the edge of his lookout. He was confident that Gohan would have forgotten all about him by now.  
  
Cackling evily, Dende replayed the scenes of Gohan being eaten in his mind. He couldn't watch it enough.  
  
After a few moments of enduring Dende's thoughts, Piccolo growled and booted the young guardian off the edge of the lookout.  
  
"How disgusting," he mumbled. Dende's screams could be heard in the distance.  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
"It sure is good to be back. I really missed what the outside world had to offer," mumbled Kai, his eyes glued to the porn channel.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and then returned his gaze to the girl that appeared to be attached to him.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me again!!" sobbed Videl, as she hung onto him as if her life depended on it.  
  
Gohan sighed. "How do I get myself into these things?"  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know Videl seems very OOC in this chapter, but this story isn't supposed to make much sense, so I doubt it matters.  
  
I hope I can get the next chapter up soon, but school starts on monday so I am not making any promises. But the story will continue, I assure you. Please Review!  
  



	13. Resolutions ! The Time After

**History as it never was **(also called _History: Saiyan Style_)  
By Lord Tabris   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it. Except for a 'History of Trunks' video. I wish I owned more, but oh well, that's life I guess.   
  
This is it. The end of the story. I am so sorry for taking so long, and for ending it in such a sudden, boring way. I have just lost interest in this story and just don't want to continue it. I know I will probably get a bunch of flames for this ending, and I am truly sorry. Thanks to all the fans and all of those who reviewed.   
***********************************************************************   


**Chapter 13: Resolutions - The time after **

  
  
Peace and quiet. Everything was calm, everyone was happy. The world was a safe place and Gohan led a trouble free life where he could just lay back and relax...   
  
Yep... that's the life Gohan wished for.   
  
"BARBIE DOLLS!! You play with barbie dolls!" screamed an outraged and highly embarrassed Bulma.   
  
Vegeta pouted and looked at the ground with his bottom lip sticking out. "It's the brats fault. He wanted me to play with him and I just got hooked!"   
  
Whirling around to point an accusing finger at the doll, Vegeta ranted with eyes wide. "Look! You can change the hair AND it comes with two hats! TWO!! How could I possibly resist that??"   
  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped.   
***************************************   
On his way to school the next day Gohan noticed something strange.   
  
"Man, my backpack sure is heavy today. I guess I forgot to ditch my history book."   
  
Reaching around to remove his bag he was met with a huge surprise.   
  
Instead of the usual coarse thread, his hands instead landed on flesh. Warm, human flesh.   
  
It's about this point that Gohan realised he had arms wrapped firmly around his neck and legs around his waist.   
  
Feeling movement on his back, he stood very still, his eyes wide.   
  
".... Oh... morning Gohan.." murmured Videl.   
  
Gohan's scream made dogs cower in their kennels.   
**---- 1 Year Later ----**   
"Aww mum, do I have to go?" whined Trunks. Putting on his best puppy dog look.   
  
Bulma looked at him sternly. "Yes you do. You only get to see your father once a month so there is no way you are missing it!"   
  
"Hmph, fine."   
  
Fishing identification out of her purse, Bulma and Trunks were given clearance to enter 'West City Mental Asylum', where Vegeta was current resident of the month. And had as many Barbies as he desired.   
***************************************   
Gohan snored softly on his desk in history class as Vegeta's replacement, Mr Boreman, rattled on about the Cell Games and the great Mr Satan.   
  
Videl was also sleeping, her hand intertwined with Gohan's.   
***************************************   
With a snort, Majin Buu finally awoke.   
  
"Wha!"   
  
Buu was certainly surprised to find that he consisted of only a head.   
  
Looking around frantically he spotted a small market stand at the edge of the crater. He let out a startled cry when he read the sign on the top of the stand.   
  
**'BUU GUM - Lasts for hours and refreshens your breath!'**   
***************************************   
"And those will be your duties as the new guardian of the Earth. Any questions?" queried Piccolo as he peered at the young Namek before him.   
  
Suril licked his lips before replying. "Uh.. I was just wondering.. what happened to the former guardian?"   
  
Piccolo's eyes widened slightly before flickering to the edge of the lookout and back again.   
  
Noticing the brief eye movement, Suril began shaking slightly as he realised exactly what had become of his predecessor.   
  
Mr Popo shook his head sadly as he watched the meeting. _Poor lad. Hope he's brighter than Dende was._   
  
He looks solemnly at the large plaque before him that tells of all former guardians and their causes of death.   
  
**Dende - Accidentally falling from the lookout.**   
  
...   
***********************************************************************   
  
Once again, sorry for the abrupt ending. Thankyou to everyone who supported this story :)   
  



End file.
